


'God; I love you'

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Gay Pride, One Shot, Pregnancy, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Scylla has some news for Raelle!!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	'God; I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!! It's June 1st! I decided I'm going to write a one shot through out this whole month! Follow my twitter @ pastelhickson or my instagram @ pastelhickson to vote on the polls.

Raelle Collar Ramshorn woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She took a deep breath, smiled and got out of bed, heading into her kitchen. Her wife was making breakfast.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Said Raelle's wife, Scylla Collar Ramshorn with a grin, turning her head to greet her wife, before turning her focus back on her food.

"Good morning my wife," Raelle said with a smile, as she gently wrapped her arms around Scylla's waist. 

"I still can't believe you can call me that." Scylla smiled as she finished cooking.

"Neither can I," Raelle replied, as she placed her chin in the crook of Scylla's neck. "It smells delicious."

"I'm glad to hear that." Scylla replied, "I have some news for you."

"Oh yeah?" Raelle asked, releasing her wife and getting some plates, cups and silverware, "what's that?" 

"I think I should wait to tell you." Scylla replied, "I promise it's a great surprise."

"mm.." Raelle hummed, "okay." she replied. Scylla shut off the stove and the two prepared breakfast. Scylla went to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice, pouring it into two glasses once she got to the table. 

"What's your news?" Raelle asked as the two sat down.

"We're going to be mothers." Scylla replied.

Raelle gasped, placing a hand to cover her mouth, "it worked?" she asked, tears brimming. They had tried multiple times to get pregnant, but not all of them worked out.  


Scylla nodded; her own tears forming, "I'm pregnant babe." 

"This is wonderful!" Raelle said with joy in her voice, "I could just kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" Scylla asked as she leaned across the table, "kiss me."

"God," Raelle said as tears dripped down her face, she let out a laugh, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scylla smiled, their lips connected. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE LOVED.


End file.
